In the Winter
by spooksrocks
Summary: Falling in love is a rollercoaster ride for teenagers Robin and Marian. Robin/Marian preseries fic.
1. Snow Fight

Chapter One - Snow fight

The wind was cold in her face, but the girl – well, young woman really – relished the exhilaration of her horse's canter. Her father would say to be more careful, but then he said that about a lot of things. Not that it wasn't dangerous to ride a horse through the snow at that speed, but the snow was only shallow, and besides, she was a far better horsewoman than her father, or anyone else for that matter, gave her credit for.

Marian loved the freedom of horse-riding. It gave her the opportunity to escape from the stifling world of Nottingham and into the seclusion of the forest. Out here, there was no-one to see if she didn't follow the strict rules and restrictions that dictated her every move as the Sheriff's only daughter. There were no judgemental gazes of the castle ladies and more importantly, there were no discomforting appraising glances from the lords when they thought her father was not looking.

She spied a figure in the woods, a little way off the path and felt an irrational surge of annoyance. This was supposed to be her own private time, away from everyone else. The figure's back was turned to her, but as she rode closer Marian could see who it was. She knew that profile well. Robin of Locksley. But what was he doing out here?

She had to admit, Robin always had a knack of showing up just when she least expected it. It had been the same when he had returned just last month from his two-year stay at Huntingdon. She had almost forgotten the boy from the next village; her one-time childhood playmate whom she used to tag along after. She had not been the Sheriff's daughter then, merely the small child of a modest lord. In fact, to her father's despair, she had been a rather wild tomboy and had begged to be included in Robin's games and pranks. It didn't matter that she was a girl. That had been a mistake, as far as Marian was concerned back then. Robin, despite getting into more mischief than any of the other nobles' children combined, had respected that, and just treated her with the same rough and tumble manner as he had with his manservant and best friend, Much.

They had grown apart once her father had become the Sheriff and she had moved to Nottingham. Not by choice, or any disagreement; they were simply had less and less time for their childhood adventures. Marian's time had been taken up by the embroidery and etiquette lessons her father had insisted she take. At first, Marian would've happily skipped off to join Robin in Locksley to continue their adventures, but her father had bribed her with a distinguished tutor for her book-learning and, almost unheard of for a girl, proper fighting lessons as well. The lure of the chance to show Robin up one day, whether through fighting or studies, was too strong. Robin's time too was being taken up as his father insisted he learn more about running an estate. He had still visited her every now and then, just dropping in whenever he felt like it, to her father's frustration. Usually, he brought Much in tow, and they would spend a day in town together just for old-times sake. Or sometimes, Marian remembered smirking, he would come begging for help with a particularly difficult arithmetic problem. But, as time went on, she saw less and less of him, until he left Nottingham altogether to gain experience running the larger estate of Huntingdon.

Then he had shown up in her life again, no longer a gangly youth but a young man of eighteen. She found she didn't know how to treat him now. Gone was the comfortable friendship and camaraderie they had when they were younger, and she missed it. She could hardly run around after him anymore – it wouldn't be proper. But there were times – many times, actually – she caught herself wishing she could. It seemed unfair to her; Robin was his usual mischievous self, but she, despite being four years younger, had to behave like a lady.

Her musings were interrupted as something cold and wet slammed into her stomach._ Ooof!_ It should not have been enough to knock her off her horse, but it caught her off-guard, and she tumbled to the ground. Furious with herself for her inattention and making a fool of herself in front of Robin, she stood up quickly and brushed the snow off her cloak with slightly more force than strictly necessary. 

Robin came running over. "Sorry, sorry! I thought you were Much!"

She glared at him furiously. "Oh, an easy mistake to make, I'm sure!" Then she shook her head in disbelief. "Hang on, you're having a snowball fight with Much? How old are you? Twelve?"

Robin faked a hurt look. "It's not a snowball fight; it's battle strategy training!"

She snorted derisively, but with masterful self-control refrained from further comment. He tilted his head, considering her. Then he asked, "Can you help me out-flank Much?"

Marian was taken aback. He wanted to include her in his games again? The very thing she had been wishing for…

"Please?" Robin begged. "You'd make an –" his eyes dropped ever so briefly to her chest "– excellent distraction," he finished smoothly.

Perhaps not quite the thing she had been wishing for, then … How rude! So he thought she was only useful as a distraction, did he? With an impressive display of acting, she controlled her indignation and gave Robin her cutest smile. "Well, if you insist…"

The minute his back was turned, she quickly scooped up some snow at her feet. Aiming carefully, she threw the snowball as hard as she could.

_Thud! _The missile hit him square in the back of the neck.

"What was that for?" he yelled indignantly. "We're on the same side!" He wiped frantically to remove the snow from his neck before it could melt and trickle down his shirt.

"Oh, you don't understand the principle of revenge?" she smirked.

He regarded her standing in the out in the open, not six feet away from him, with no protection from any of his retaliations. "Apparently _you_ don't!"

He dropped to the ground to make his own snowball. Marian suddenly realised her danger and scrambled backwards.

Too late. Robin smirked as Marian staggered backwards as the snowball hit her stomach, losing her footing. That would teach girls to play at strategy! However, his grin faded as she did not get up.

"Marian?"

He rushed to her side – surely, he hadn't hit her that hard – and leant over to see if she was alright. Her hands reached up to grasp his heavy winter tunic, and Robin found himself unexpectedly airborne for a few moments before landing flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

Where on earth did she learn – The thought was not completed as he opened his eyes to find Marian leaning over him, about to mash a fistful of snow into his hair. Reflexively, he caught her wrist. She grabbed another handful of snow with the other hand, but Robin was too quick for her again. Marian struggled wildly in his grasp but could not break free. Their eyes met, and Robin grinned mischievously as he thrust both hands straight out to either side. Marian collapsed on top of him, sprawled across his body with her face planted in the snow next to his face.

While he had predicted she would lose her balance, Robin had not been prepared for the warmth of her body contrasting with the cold snow beneath him. He had not been prepared for the scent of her hair that trailed across his face. Not for the pulse-quickening sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest. Not for the shiver her breath on his neck sent through him. For several heartbeats – or perhaps it was several lifetimes – he lay frozen, simply listening to her breathing, but hardly daring to take a breath himself.

Jerkily, she pulled away from him, propping herself up on one arm. She didn't think her legs would have been able to support her had she tried to stand. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen partly open, but she made no sound other than the ragged breaths she took. Robin levered himself onto his elbow facing her. They still lay so close together, almost touching.

He hesitantly reached out a hand to brush the snowflakes from her cheek. It turned into a soft caress, and still Marian did not flinch away. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned towards her. Her eyes were drawn towards his mouth, and she swayed slightly forwards to meet it.

He kissed her gently and only for a moment, but by god, it was the sweetest moment of her life. She closed her eyes and bit her lip softly, wanting to savour it forever. When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Robin's sky blue eyes. His face hovered just inches from hers, anxiously awaiting her reaction. A hesitant smile tugged at her lips. She stretched out to close the small gap between them and joined her lips to his once more. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Marian barely felt Robin's hand come to rest on her hip, then wrap itself more firmly around her waist. She was too caught up in the sensation of his mouth on hers.

_Crack_! Robin and Marian pulled apart and whipped their heads around towards the noise. Much stood frozen with his foot on a dead branch, a snowball held nervelessly in one hand. "I … er … the branch … it cracked … sneaking up … Robin … snowball fight … right, going now!" 

The expression on Robin's face could not have said go away more clearly than a full voiced yell. The moment was spoiled, however, and Marian quickly picked herself up from the snow. Robin followed more slowly, reluctantly.

"I must be going."

"Marian…" he said entreatingly. He tilted his head to one side and had such a woeful expression on his face that she almost relented and stayed. Almost.

"Goodbye, Robin," she said firmly, more to herself than him.

She walked back over to her waiting horse and mounted up. A quick look back over her shoulder saw Much cautiously step out into the open. Their voices carried to her as she rode away.

"You have the most god-awful timing, Much. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, master."

A pause.

"Sorry, master."


	2. It Runs in the Family

**Thanks Mizco, littlemissmaster, Favourite Worst Nightmare, Romy and especially Zaedah for the lovely reviews! Hehe this is my first piece of fanfic without both Robin and Marian in it, in fact it's my first without a Rob/Maz kiss- but don't get put off, I'm still quite proud of it. Enjoy and don't be afraid to review!**

**ps. also a strong language warning for this one. **

* * *

Chapter Two - It Runs In the Family 

"Father," Robin declared dramatically, flinging himself into a chair opposite his father's desk. "I'm in love."

His father didn't look up from the accounts he was completing. "Oh?" he asked disinterestedly.

Lord Robert of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon was still a young man and fair-looking. He had been a widower for more than eight years now, and the maids giggled about him almost as much as they did about his charming son.

"I just can't stop thinking about her. Riding back here, I almost got knocked off my horse by an overhanging branch because I was daydreaming about her!" Robin showed his father the welt above his eye.

Lord Robert glanced up and snorted, "Serves you right."

"No, really Father, I've never felt like this about anyone before," Robin insisted.

"What, not even about that tavern wench in Huntingdon? The one you declared you would marry, despite the fact her mother was a whore?"

Robin went red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "You mean the one who was bedding half the town – including you – behind my back? Definitely not! I still can't believe you slept with her when you knew how I felt about her at the time."

"I knew your infatuation wouldn't last – the first one never does. And, well … she was very willing … and she had a lovely chest …"

"Father, you disgust me sometimes."

There was a short silence as Robin remained slumped in the chair glaring at his father. Lord Robert made a few more strokes with the feather-quilled pen then set it down with a sigh. "Well, are you going to tell me who she is? Because if you're not, I suggest you take yourself off somewhere where your brooding presence doesn't distract me from these exceedingly important accounts."

"Fine then, I'll go! You'd probably make a move on her if I told you who she was anyway!" Robin stormed to the door of his father's study, brushing roughly past a bemused Thornton who had just entered with tea and cakes.

"Ah, Thornton! Excellent! Too bad you're leaving, Robin – these cakes look delicious!" Lord Robert smirked from behind his desk. Robin gritted his teeth and made to leave the room in what he hoped was dignified silence, but a call from his father stopped him.

"Oh, and Robin? I'm going to Dunlock tomorrow for a few days – important business, you wouldn't understand. You'll be running the estate while I'm gone and I'll expect you to finish these accounts and update all the records by the time I get back. Try not to mess anything up too badly."

"All the records?" Robin asked incredously, his face falling. He'd be stuck inside for days finishing that. What chance did he have of seeing Marian with all that work to do?

"Yes, all," replied his father, grinning evilly. "And don't forget to attend the council of nobles meeting either … Just do whatever Thornton advises you to do. Thornton, you have my official permission to boss my son around," he added, looking slightly worried at the thought of his son representing him.

"Very good, my lord," was Thornton's neutral reply as he set the tray of tea and cakes on the desk.

"Robin?" Lord Robert prompted his son for his acceptance.

"Yes, Father, I understand. I am not to make any important decisions and my own opinions do not matter," Robin said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes once he had turned away, wishing his father would trust him more. Still, it was not all bad. The council of nobles was always held at Nottingham Castle, and a certain amount of socialising with the other lords and their retainers was expected. Perhaps he would get a chance to see Marian after all. Suddenly, the thought of seeing her made him nervous. What would he say to her? Would she act like nothing had happened? Should _he_ act like nothing had happened?

Robin was too lost in thoughts of Marian to hear his father's quiet word to Thornton from the next room. "Send Much to me when he's finished his duties for the day, will you? No need to let my son know."

"Very good, my lord."

* * *

Much knocked hesitantly at the door of Lord Robert's sitting room. He had no idea why the lord of the house wanted to see him – Thornton had not been particularly forthcoming to him on the subject. That was not unusual, though. Thornton never had time for Much; he thought he did not keep to his place as a simple manservant. Whenever the two boys had been caught in their pranks by the faithful steward, he always ensured Much took the blame for everything. Of course, Much knew it was his responsibility to rein Robin in, and he did his best – but sometimes it was just impossible. Nervously, he hoped Thornton had not tattled to Lord Robert about any of their latest pranks. Still, they hadn't done anything too outrageous – not recently, anyway. 

"Enter," came the deep voice of Lord Robert reverberating through the heavy oak door. Much pushed it open revealing the plush sitting room beyond. He had not been here often. This was Lord Robert's private retreat; boys and lowly servants such as himself were banned from the room.

At present, the lord of the house was ensconced in what looked like a very comfortable armchair. A goblet of brandy was clutched in his hand and a half empty flagon sat beside him on the sideboard.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" asked Much nervously.

"Yes, yes. Sit down, boy. Join me." Lord Robert gestured to the armchair next to him. Much perched on the edge of it, managing to make the cosy seat look decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Got a guilty conscience do you, boy?" asked the earl, amused.

Much squirmed. Lord Robert chuckled at his discomfort and poured him a gobletful of the brandy. "No, no, you're not in trouble … Here, drink up."

Had he been bolder, Much would have asked the question that lay unspoken between them. _Why then was he here?_ Instead, he took a rather large gulp of brandy. The fiery liquid burned his throat and he choked loudly. Lord Robert reached over and thumped him on the back, almost knocking Much out of the chair. "There, there. Silly of me, you wouldn't have had this before, would you? I should have warned you. Sip slowly and let it roll around your mouth before you swallow."

Much took another sip, this time more successfully.

"So, how are you finding your duties here, lad? Enjoying them?" Lord Robert asked suddenly.

"Er … I like them well enough, my lord. They are much the same as they have been for the last eight years, really."

"Quite. Tell me, Much, has my son been treating you well?"

"Yes, of course! Robin is a most excellent master, the very best if I may say so. He could not treat me better. Well, except for that time when he pushed me –" Much realised he was babbling and shut up. "Er… all in all, he is a good master, and treats me as a good friend rather than a servant."

"Good, good. He must confide in you then," the earl said almost to himself. He paused for a moment, and asked casually, "Has Robin seemed distracted lately?"

"Well … a little, I suppose. Why, the other day we joined the guard at Nottingham Castle for sparring practice and Lady Marian walked past –" Much stopped and clapped his hands over his mouth.

Lord Robert leaned back in his chair, smiling. "Ah, the Lady Marian, is it? But, of course, she is grown up now, and grown beautiful, too."

Much looked desperate. "But – but I wasn't supposed to tell. I didn't mean to!"

"Now, how serious is he about her? Should Sir Edward be concerned?" asked the earl.

"Um …" Much stuttered. He mustn't say anything. He mustn't get Robin into trouble. His eyes searched the room, desperately avoiding Lord Robert's gaze. Unfortunately, this behaviour was completely transparent to the earl.

"He should be?" Lord Robert laughed, apparently delighted at his son's improper behaviour. "What happened?"

Much held his tongue, determined not to say anything. That was, until the earl fixed him with a hard glare.

"I – um – well, this morning I came across them together, my lord," muttered Much. He could not help it – instant obedience had been ingrained into him from an early age.

"Yes, and…" Lord Robert prompted.

Much blushed. "They – they were kissing, my lord."

The earl eyed him speculatively. "There's more, isn't there?"

Much sighed. Just like Robin – well, everyone, really – Lord Robert read him too well. There would be no getting out of it now. His only consolation was that the earl didn't seem too concerned – it didn't look like Robin would get in trouble. He confessed, "He was lying half on top of her, and he had his hands all over her…"

"Did he really?" Lord Robert smirked, not truly surprised. "I trust Marian was not unwilling?"

"It did not appear so, my lord," Much answered uncomfortably. He could not quite believe he was actually having this conversation with Lord Robert of all people.

"Good. Thank you, Much, you may go."

Much was a little surprised at the abrupt dismissal. After all, he hadn't finished his brandy yet. But he was already gone from the earl's thoughts, and there was nothing to be done about it. Lord Robert's attention flitted around like a mosquito sometimes.

After Much had left, Lord Robert smiled to himself, contemplating his son's exploits. _Good lord, the boy gets more like me everyday._ He downed the rest of his brandy and after a glance into Much's half-full cup, he drank that one as well. _Cheers_.


	3. Daydreams

**Well, here's chapter 3. Glad to hear people are enjoying the story - thanks for the reviews, guys :) Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Daydreams

"Master, I am not sure I should be here," said Much, glancing around nervously at the richly dressed nobles. Robin, Much and Thornton stood in the entrance hall of Nottingham Castle waiting for the council of nobles to begin.

"Nonesense, Much! You have to start learning the duties of a steward someday," Robin remarked offhand. Much and Thornton stared at Robin incredulously, who resisted the urge to grin. He loved dropping bombshells like that without warning.

"Me, a steward?" Much squeaked. "No, no, no, no, no. I'd be bound to stuff something up". Thornton looked like he couldn't agree more.

"Don't worry, my friend, plenty of time yet," Robin said bracingly. Thornton and Much nodded, slightly mollified. "Shall we go in?" Robin continued on blithely.

Just before the trio entered down the steps into the great hall, Thornton grabbed Much's arm roughly and pulled him aside.

"Look, all you have to do is stand there and hold that satchel with the accounts in it until Master Robin asks for it. And whatever you do, don't open your mouth," he hissed. Much nodded vigorously, "Got it. Hold satchel, don't open mouth."

"Good," said Thornton. "Don't forget it."

* * *

Robin sat in his father's chair on the council of nobles. It felt strange sitting there – he had spent so many sessions playing the dutiful son and standing just a step behind the chair – but he could not deny it felt good, as well. It was satisfying to step out of the rather large shadow cast by his father. Not that Robin was overlooked exactly when in the presence of Lord Robert, but he never felt he had their full attention, which was something he couldn't help but crave. Yet even now he was not free to make his own decisions. Thornton stood behind him in Robin's usual place, no doubt ready to advise Robin of what course of action to take. Much stood nervously next to Thornton – at least there was one person here who would not try to tell him what to do.

Sheriff Edward, seated in the throne-like chair on the dais of the great hall, cleared his throat to claim the council's attention. "I'd like to begin this meeting by bringing up an important rumour that I am well aware has been circulating around England for several months: King Richard intends to lead a Crusade to win back the Holy Land for Christendom."

"It is true then?" asked Lord Maddox of Clun.

"Yes, I have had a messenger from London just three days ago – King Richard rides to war. I imagine will have more heralds soon asking for followers to join the crusade. It will of course be up to the individual lords whether they will go, but I hope you will all consider the needs of your people before making such a choice," Sir Edward sighed, and rubbed his head wearily.

"I cannot pretend to support the King's decision. It will not be long before the demands start coming for raised taxes to fund the Holy War."

There was some muttering about the need for extra taxes, but Robin could not see what the problem was. The nobles of Nottingham were all reasonably prosperous and could well afford to send the King a slight cut of their profits, especially in support of such a noble cause. He certainly would not begrudge any of the monies currently set aside for Locksley Manor. Robin opened his mouth promise a portion of the funds, but Thornton saw him lean forward in his chair and clapped a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head warningly. Robin whipped around to glare at the steward. He couldn't possibly have known what Robin had been about to commit to. Clearly, Thornton believed_anything _Robin said on the council that had not been previously discussed was unlikely to be rational and well-thought out.

The council soon turned to the more mundane topics. Sir Edward droned on about the bountiful harvest and the state of the winter stores reminding Robin just how tedious these meetings could be. He let his mind wander back to the news of the crusade. Despite the Sheriff's words of caution, Robin had no doubt there would be many young men in Nottingham flocking to the king's banner. It would be, after all, an honour to serve not just king and country, but all of Christendom. And of course there would be the opportunity for a would-be lord to make a name for himself. Yet something stopped him making an impulsive decision to join the crusade right there and then. It was not his responsibility to his people – God willing, Robin was still years away from inheriting the estate – but something else. An image of that something floated across his mind: a fair, pale face, framed by tumbling locks of chocolate coloured hair. Her eyes, so blue, wide and staring and her lips partly open in surprise. Marian … Leaving for the crusades would mean leaving her behind, and he did not like that thought at all.

A sharp kick to the back of his chair brought his attention back to the present and refocused his eyes from the middle distance. Twelve pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. Shit.

"Right, so the current situation at Locksley…" Robin crossed his fingers behind his back, praying he'd said the right thing. He had to suppress a sigh of relief when he received no blank or confused looks. "Locksley has been prosperous of late, as indicated by our tax collection figure of – Much, pass me the papers, will you?"

Much thrust the entire satchel in Robin's direction in his eagerness to be of assistance. Robin, however, had not been expecting such a move and before anyone knew quite what was happening, the bag was on the floor. The tinkling sound of breaking glass from the inkbottle inside brought a horrible feeling to Robin's stomach. Slowly Much dropped to the floor and inspected the offending satchel. He shook his head at Robin indicating the illegibility of the papers inside.

_Damn Much!_ Robin had spent all yesterday completing those. With an effort, he controlled his anger and turned to face the council with a smile. "Well, my friends, I'm sure you're all extremely sorry to hear I won't be boring you with any dry facts and figures today. Instead, all I have to report is that there are smiles on the faces of the Locksley peasantry and there cannot be much wrong with it if that is true."

The sheriff looked at him in faint surprise. "Well said, young Robin. I did not expect…" Sir Edward trailed off as he realised it was rather uncomplimentary to point out that he hadn't expected such insight from one so young.

"I trust though you will report to me the full figures in due course? Tomorrow would be best. You will be able to find copies of the tax takings from the study in the north tower."

"Yes, my lord," Robin acknowledged, inwardly crestfallen. Another day gone down the drain…

* * *

Marian sat with her head bent over the thick tome and rubbed her head wearily. She enjoyed the academic arts, she really did, and wanted to know as much about how the world worked as she could. It was the only way to get ahead – to know how the system worked, and how best to manipulate it. However, she couldn't see how spending nearly three hours studying _A Treatise on Sculpture throughout the Glorious History of the Christianity _was going to help. It was enough to give anyone a headache, with the exception of her tutor Brother Simms. A thin, balding monk with sharp, almost predatory eyes, Brother Simms had been hired by her father as he was the most eminent scholar in Nottingham, but unfortunately for Marian he had no particular interest in the political system and the intricacies of how power was enforced. Instead, Marian and Brother Simms studied topics such as Greek literature, Latin and philosophy. At present, they were studying religious art, one of the brother's favourite topics, primarily because it involved studying drawings of naked men.

Brother Simms exclaimed in delight at the lavishly illustrated figure on the parchment. Marian looked at the picture obediently, wondering idly if it was anatomically correct. She had never seen a fully naked adult man before; her father was particularly protective about that sort of thing. He himself always took his baths in private; preferring to wash himself rather than have the servants assist. Not all lords were so conservative though. Robin had once told her of Lord Robert's disturbing tendency to wander around the manor house buck naked if the clothes the servants set out didn't please him. Which, according to Robin, occured fairly frequently - so frequently, in fact, that Robin suggested some of the maids laid out inappropriate clothes on purpose. Well, Marian for one was glad she had never stumbled across _that _sight in all the times she had visited Locksley when she was younger.

Marian caught herself wondering if Robin had picked up his father's habit. It was not unlikely, really; Robin took after Lord Robert in most things, and he was – or at least had been when she knew him well – picky about his clothes. Oh, he couldn't have cared less about looking appropriately lordly, but his clothes had to have just the right amount of scruffiness. Marian could not ever recall seeing Robin in the ridiculously large fur lined cloaks and hats that were fashionable at the moment. He always wore simple clothes that showed off his well toned body to its best advantage. Not that she'd been noticing, of course.

Mentally, Marian shook her head. She should not be speculating on whether Robin wandered around naked or how good he looked in his simple, understated clothes, not even in the privacy of her own head. She tried to concentrate on Brother Simms words to distract herself. Brother Simms ran a finger across the page reverently. "Ah, see how Saint Michael raises both arms to the sky in worshipful abandon? This way the full glory may be displayed to the lord above."

The face of the saint transformed in her mind's eye to Robin's, and Marian gritted her teeth. This was definitely _not_ helping.

A polite cough from by the door startled both of them. Robin of all people leaned against the doorway, one eyebrow raised eloquently. "I trust I'm not interrupting anything…"

Marian blushed bright red. As usual, Robin's timing was impeccable. Just her luck to have him show up _now_ of all times. She sent a silent prayer of thanks that there was no way Robin could know what she'd been thinking.

Brother Simms did not appreciate the interruption. "Young sir, I am having a private lesson with a student here…"

"Sorry, Brother, I'm just here to look up the tax records for my estate's account summary. I'll try not to get in the way," Robin said reasonably. Marian was surprised – she would've thought Thornton would be the one to take care of the accounts.

"Well, you will have to wait. My student and I require absolute silence for our studies." Brother Simms tone made it clear he would brook no arguments. Robin got around that by simply ignoring the man's order.

"You won't hear a peep, I promise," he said, turning his back on Marian and Brother Simms to browse the shelves. He picked a few volumes and then settled himself at a desk, studiously ignoring the other occupants of the room. Marian looked sideways at Simms, who bristled at the umbrage. She shivered slightly at Simm's glare. _If looks could kill …_

Eventually, Marian broke the deafening silence, prompting Brother Simms, "Saint Michael's musculature is pleasing to the Lord?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin twitch reflexively – the only sign he had heard her comment. Brother Simms tore his glare away from Robin and muttered darkly, "Indeed. Now, as we were saying before we were so rudely interrupted …"

Marian listened to Brother Simms drone on about the fine musculature of Saint Michael with half an ear. She found Robin's presence extremely distracting. How could he just sit there and complete his accounts as if she were not here at all? Surely, he too was thinking about their encounter yesterday. In truth, she had thought about little else since then. The memory of his lips crushed against hers and the feel of his body pinning hers in the snow was just too vivid to ignore.

For the second time in less than five minutes Marian forced her thoughts away from where they should not be. She looked down at her page of notes to try to concentrate on her study, but somehow, they had transformed themselves into meaningless doodles. Deciding the page was ruined anyway, she let her pen wander across the page, the lines of ink joining together to form two initials entwined in a heart pierced by an arrow.

The door slammed shut as Brother Simms left the room in huff. He had finished the lesson the instant the bells finished tolling the hour, declaring he could not stay a moment longer with such distractions in the room. As soon as his footsteps receded, Robin burst out laughing. "Good lord, Marian! Does your father know what you're studying in here?"

Marian crossed her arms defensively. "Well … no. But I didn't ask for Brother Simms to go on and on about that book."

"I saw you taking notes, though!" Robin got up and tried to peer over her shoulder at her parchment. She snatched it away before he could see her scribblings. There was no way she was letting him see the heart she had drawn with initials R and M entwined in within it. She would never hear the end of it, and God knows what it would do to his ego.

"Aw, come on, Marian! What have you got written on it, then?" he asked, reaching for the piece of paper, but Marian clutched it tighter. "I'll tickle you…"

Laughing, Marian pushed her chair back and jumped out of the way before Robin could make good on his threat.

"Oh no, you don't!" Robin made a lunge for her and caught her arm. Marian knew she would not be able to resist being tickled for long; she needed to distract Robin from the parchment somehow. Then she realised the solution was obvious. As he pulled her closer to tickle her, she tilted her head up and kissed him full on the mouth. Robin stumbled back slightly in shock, but he did not break the kiss. After moment's recovery, he responded eagerly and the kiss went far beyond a simple distraction. Eventually, Marian pulled away.

"Um…" Marian looked down and tried to think of something that would explain her actions. She was halted by a soft finger laid against her lips. She looked up into Robin's face, and saw in his expression that he didn't care about her impropriety, and more importantly, that he didn't think any less of her because of it. There was only wonder and, yes, she was sure of it, love in his face. He leaned forward and kissed her again, more gently this time. Marian was not sure how long they kissed for, but she knew that she would be perfectly content to stay there in his arms all day. It was not to be, though, as the sound of approaching footsteps sent them into a panic.

Marian jumped back down into her seat and shoved the offending piece of parchment she still had clenched in her fist back with her other notes. There was no time for Robin to get back to his place on the other side of the desk, so he simply grabbed a chair next to Marian and reached for his papers across the desk. He was just settling back down into the chair went Sir Edward walked in.

"Oh." He stopped short at the sight of Marian and Robin sitting side by side, looking slightly confused. "Good day, young Robin, Marian. Er … still working away, are you, Marian? I thought your lesson finished awhile ago?"

Marian was still thinking of what to say when Robin broke in. "Brother Simms was called away early, my lord, and I was here updating my accounts, so I offered to show Marian how it's done."

"How thoughtful of you, Robin," said Edward. He sounded genuinely pleased, completely missing the fact his daughter was currently looking daggers at the young man in question. "I'm glad Marian has you to keep a brotherly eye out for her. I sometimes worry that she's missed out on that with no siblings of her own."

"Father!" Marian said indignantly. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know, my dear. Well, I was going to see if you wanted to join me for a ride out to Knighton, but I'll leave you to it if you're still studying."

Sir Edward moved back hallway before pausing in the open door. "And Robin, just because you're teaching Marian doesn't mean I don't need those accounts by tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Edward took his leave. Once he was out of earshot, Marian kicked Robin in the shin. "_You_ teaching _me_ to do accounts? I can't believe you said that," she fumed.

"Sorry," said Robin, making no effort to remove the large grin currently smothering his features. "It was the first thing that popped into my head, _sister_."

"It's not funny! Now I'm stuck here with you, instead of going riding."

Robin gave her a look of mock sympathy, then leaned close to her again. "There are some advantages to being stuck here with me, aren't there? I don't think they'd involve keeping a 'brotherly eye' on you, though."

"Not so fast, _brother_," said Marian, drawing back slightly. "My father left you with some work to do, I believe."

Robin slumped back in his chair, glumly contemplating the stack of papers in front of him. He looked utterly dejected.

Marian sighed. "I suppose I could help you finish them. I was always at least twice as fast as you at figures."

Grateful as he was for her offer of help, Robin even let that comment slide. "Marian, if you would, I'll love you forever."

"You owe me one," she said lightly in return. Oh, how much she wished he was being serious.

"I'll buy you something at the market later," he promised. "Ribbons? A necklace? A pretty shawl?"

"Father buys me enough of those," Marian said dismissively, marvelling inwardly at how quickly his mind leapt from eternal love to pretty shawls. Robin looked slightly disappointed.

Marian was thoughtful for a moment. Maybe she should let him buy her something, even if it was only to make him feel better. "Well, actually, my horse needs a new bit. Maybe you could get me that?"

"You want me to buy you a horse bit as a present?" said Robin incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" Marian was indignant.

"Well," Robin glanced aside, stopping just short of rolling his eyes. "It's not very romantic, that's all."

Marian glared at him, and Robin held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I'll get you your horse bit – as long as you promise to come riding with me and try it out."

"It's a deal then," she said smiling.


	4. A Jaunt in the Forest

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews ... I feel so loved :-) You do realise though that you're being spoiled with updates at the moment? The story is all written up to chapter 6, I just have to remember to post each one, but after that the updates will be much further apart :( Anyway, hope you like this one! **

Chapter Four – A Jaunt in the Forest

Marian leaned out of her window in Nottingham Castle and drummed her fingers impatiently. She wished Robin would turn up soon; foolishly, perhaps, they hadn't arranged an exact time for their ride together and she was getting sick of waiting around in her chambers for him to call on her. The only things to occupy her in here were feminine pursuits like embroidery, which was hardly more exciting than simply staring out the window. Then a thought occurred to her. What if he wasn't even coming today? They hadn't said anything specifically about today, there was no reason to assume he wouldn't come tomorrow, or even the day after.

_Oh, this is getting ridiculous_, thought Marian. _There's no way I'm going to stay stuck inside the castle for two days straight on the off chance he shows up. _Her mind made up, she marched to the door of her chambers and flung it opened rather violently. In the doorway, with one hand raised to knock and the other clutching a dull horse bit adorned with a big silver ribbon, stood a very surprised Robin.

"Oh. You're here already." Marian said the words flatly, then bit her lip at how rude she sounded. Robin had caught her by surprise, and she hated surprises – she liked to have time to consider things, to think through what she really thought of it and not just rely on her first reaction. Like this time, her brief flash of anger at Robin was hardly fair; it wasn't his fault she worked herself into a state over him. There were those of course who would say it _was_ his fault. In their books, the young man was always to blame no matter who the instigator was, because women, being the weak-minded fools they are, had not the strength of character to resist. It frustrated Marian that her father, while he tried to not to apply it her, he was a supporter of this view, and it often showed in his decisions as sheriff. She hated to think of her father's reaction if he ever found out about her behaviour with Robin these last few days. He would think her just as foolish as any other noblewoman, and think Robin as untrustworthy as the next young man. He would be disappointed and not a little shocked, that was certain, and Marian would hardly be able to blame him. She was to a certain extent shocked at herself, but it was _Robin_. She knew, deep down, she could trust him. She could trust Robin never to take things further than what she wanted, and she prayed, just prayed, she could trust him not to break her heart.

"Erm … yes. Aren't you glad to see me?" asked the object of her thoughts, smiling winningly. Robin didn't even give her time to say 'yes' and perhaps apologise for her rudeness, before he held up the horse bit, swamped by the ridiculously large ribbon. "I even brought you a present …" he said coaxingly.

She gently took the bit from his hands, and pushed aside the inherently defensive side of her nature. "Thankyou," she said simply as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Robin looked dumbstruck at her sudden change of attitude, but somehow pleased as well. She couldn't resist a smile at his expression, and then she poked him gently in the ribs. "Come on, then! Are we going riding or not?"

* * *

Robin frowned as they rode along together in silence. They were alone together, unchaperoned, and yet they weren't kissing frantically or even touching. This wasn't what he had planned at all! It was these damn horses, he reasoned. You couldn't just lean over and kiss your riding companion – well, not when your riding companion had a horse as feisty as Marian's.

Robin shot at glance at Marian, wondering if she was thinking the same as him. Just looking at her made him inhale sharply. She was smiling, clearly enjoying the freedom of getting out of the castle and feeling the wind in her beautiful hair which she wore loose today. Robin wished she would smile like that at him for once – a genuine, care-free smile, not one where he wasn't entirely sure if she was laughing at him or not. He sighed and turned his eyes back to the road ahead, just in time to miss the look of longing she cast in his direction, the glance that mirrored his own.

Finally, Robin cleared his throat. "Shall we stop for a rest?" he asked, trying to think up an excuse to get off these rather inconvenient horses.

"Are you tired already?"

"No!" said Robin, instantly. He couldn't just let a comment like that slide – he had to defend his honour.

"What did you want to stop for, then?" asked Marian, crinkling her brows in confusion. Robin couldn't help but find the expression attractive.

"Well, er …" Robin fumbled, still slightly distracted. "I thought you might be …"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Robin knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"You thought I'd be tired!?" Marian responded indignantly. "Why? Because I'm a girl? Robin, I'm a better rider than you are! Chiv and I could take you and whatever you call that beast –"

"– Mauler."

"Mauler? Well, we'd take you and _Mauler_ any day."

"Was that a challenge? And you know, it wasn't my idea to name him Mauler; it was Much's."

"Well, you obviously agreed to the name," she smirked. With that, she dug her heels into the sides of her horse and took off. She called back over her shoulder, "In case you're wondering, it was a challenge! To the north road!"

Cursing, Robin fumbled with the reins and kicked his own horse into a gallop, but by the time he got going, Marian was already way ahead. He'd never be able to catch her now – Mauler was an old retired warhorse, bred to carry a knight in full armour not chase down girls on young geldings. Competitive instinct rose with realisation he was going to lose like a snake rearing its head. He, Robin of Locksley, was going to lose to a 14 year old girl! He could probably handle it if he was being chivalrous and _allowing _her to win. But this – this he would never live down. It was bad enough that she thought she was a better rider than him – he couldn't actually let her prove it.

Making a snap decision, Robin tugged hard on the reins and directed his horse off the track into the woods, taking the straightest line to the finishing point. He smiled grimly. If she wanted to fight dirty, so could he. It was only fair that if she could get a head start, he could take a short cut.

It took all of his concentration to cling to Mauler's back as he thundered through the forest, dodging trees and ducking low-lying branches. A sharp sting to his face just above his eyebrow told him he hadn't ducked one quickly enough. He shook off the pain and continued on at full speed. He was not going to let Marian get the better of him now. Not long after, flecks of foam began to appear on Mauler's flanks. Concerned, he realised that the old horse hadn't had this much exercise for a long time. Robin rubbed his neck soothingly. "Not much further now old boy, I promise," he whispered.

Robin was relieved when the road came back in sight; Mauler was labouring hard now. He was even more relieved when he realised he was almost exactly where he had planned to be – the north road was just up ahead, and there was no sign of Marian. He stood up in the saddle and craned his head to check back down the road. The moment's inattention to the ground in front of him cost him dearly as he failed to notice the drop of about a metre from the forest back onto the road. It was not enough to bother Mauler, and it wouldn't have troubled Robin either, had he had time to brace himself for the impact of their landing. As it was, he tumbled out of the saddle at the jarring impact. The last thing he saw before the world went black was a glimpse of Marian rounding the corner, a perfectly horrified expression on her face.

"Robin, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

Robin was surprised to discover that he could. It was blurry at first, but after a moment Marian's concerned face swam into view. She broke into a relieved smile which he couldn't help but grin at. A stinging slap to his cheek wiped away the smirk in short order.

"Robin, you fool! You could've broken your neck, all for a stupid horse race!" she yelled at him.

"Aw, Marian, I didn't know you cared," he said. Robin was still dazed, but not even a severe concussion was enough to stop his trademark teasing.

She slapped his other cheek for good measure. Robin's head snapped to the side with the force of it. He winced and closed his eyes briefly. 'Careful. You really will break my neck in a second."

Marian had the good grace to look ashamed. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath. "Can you stand?"

"I think so …" replied Robin, uncertainly.

Marian put an arm around him to help him sit up. The world spun rather alarmingly, but Robin gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet.

"We need to get you to Nottingham to see a physician," Marian said, looking concerned.

"A physician!? No, I'll just go back to Locksley and rest for a while," Robin protested. _The less people that heard about this the better_, he thought, taking an unsteady step towards Mauler.

"Not so fast," said Marian firmly, reaching out an arm to stop him. It was pathetically easy for her to restrain him in his weakened state. "If you get on that horse, you won't last two steps before you fall off."

Robin looked up at the horse and had to admit she was probably right. Mauler suddenly looked huge – even getting on was going to be difficult.

"Here, ride Chiv. At least you'll have less far to fall when you do."

Gratefully, Robin let Marian help him up into the saddle. It was a good thing, too – he would've pitched right over the other side without her steadying hand on his thigh. He reached out for the reins, but before he could grab them, the saddle became pleasantly full as Marian swung up in front of him.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you ride by yourself back to Locksley, did you? You must be more concussed than I thought!" she said archly. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist firmly.

"Don't let go," she warned him sternly, but Robin couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less. He was having a hard enough time trying not to think about the warmth of her pressed so snugly between his legs.

Marian clicked Chiv into a gentle walk and they headed back to Nottingham, halting only briefly to reach over and grab Mauler's reins as well. She smiled to herself – they must make a strange picture walking along the north road: a girl in her smart riding outfit on her well-bred gelding with a dazed and muddy young man slumped at her back, leading a poor old exhausted warhorse.

* * *

The guards on the castle gate let them pass. The elder one kept his eyes steadfastly pointing straight forward into the middle distance, ignoring the strange sight they made. The younger one, however, a green recruit by the looks of him, gawped at them until a nudge from his partner sent him running off to fetch the sheriff.

"Marian! Robin! What on earth is going on here?" exclaimed Sir Edward, running out into the courtyard barely a minute later.

"Robin's hurt, Father. He hit his head when he fell off his horse," Marian answered simply for the both of them.

"I meant what were you doing going riding with only Robin for company," Sir Edward said flatly.

Marian and Robin both looked at her father in surprise, before exchanging a quick guilty glance. Marian was shocked at her father's callous disregard of Robin's injury. Why did he not care that Robin was hurt? And why was he suddenly concerned about her riding with Robin? Surely he hadn't finally realised there was something going on.

"It's only Robin," she said rather nervously. She hurried on, "He needs a physician, Father. He's bleeding."

"Of course, forgive me," Sir Edward seemed to come back to himself with a little shake. "Robin, are you alright?"

"Marian's probably just fussing. I'll be fine…" Robin said weakly as he slid down from the back of the horse. He staggered unsteadily as he reached the ground. "…I think" he added ruefully.

"Let's get you to the physician, then. Jensen," he called, signalling one of his guards to help Robin. The man put an arm around Robin's waist and they stumbled off to the rooms of the castle physician. Marian dismounted and ran around to Robin's other side. She slipped his arm across her shoulders, and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

"Marian, what are you doing?" Sir Edward asked pointedly.

"Oh!" Marian suddenly realised her behaviour was not entirely appropriate. She stepped out of Robin's hold reluctantly, leaving him with only the guard for support. "I was just making sure Robin was alright," she said hesitantly.

"Jensen will take care of Robin now," her father replied. He took Marian's arm and led her back towards the castle. He touched her cheek affectionately. "I think you need to get yourself cleaned up, Marian, and take a rest after your ordeal. I'll stop by your rooms later and check on you."

Marian nodded obediently, wondering why on earth her father was acting so strange. He hadn't offered to check up on her for years, not after that embarrassing incident when she was twelve. He seemed to be alternating between being suspicious and being protective. Just what had got into him today?


	5. Proposals

**Love love love the reviews! And knacky - sorry I don't mean to be cruel, but I like to go through and edit a final time before I post, so putting them up separately is easier ... I hope you will be alright once the updates are slower :). So here's chapter 5 - my fav so far, I'm quite proud of the flashback so tell me if you like it!**

Chapter Five – Proposals

Robin clung to his horse with grim determination. Mauler's usually steady gait jarred his head with every step he took, but he did not regret his decision to escape the castle physician's watchful eyes. The physician – a horrible little man Robin hoped he'd never have to lay eyes on again – had tried to convince him that leeches were the best cure for head injuries, but Robin had had none of it. He seemed to recall threatening to shoot anyone in his way back to his bed at Locksley which, he reflected now, might have been a trifle overdramatic.

In his rather hazy state, Robin failed to notice the return of the carriage and numerous retainers milling around the Locksley Manor house until he was nearly at the front entrance. He dismounted and handed the reins over to the stable-boy, too bemused at all the activity to tip the boy a wink as he usually did.

He peered in the front door and realised that Lord Robert was finally home. His father was, as usual, a whirlwind of activity as he strode through the main hall with great intent, calling out instructions to Thornton who scurried at his heels. His father had the trick of always looking like he had a purpose wherever he was going, even though Robin knew for a fact it was rarely the case. He'd often wished for that knack himself when he was younger; it might've saved him from his tutor's constant questions as to why he wasn't inside studying.

"Robin!" Lord Robert exclaimed, finally catching sight of his son leaning against the doorway. "Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed Robin's pale and wan appearance.

"I'll be fine after a bit of rest, I hope."

"Good," said Lord Robert, promptly dismissing the matter from his mind. "Well, if you don't mind, I've got a hundred things to organise … things to pack … provisions to order … wedding invitations to write."

"You're going away again?" asked Robin incredulously. There was a brief pause while Robin realised the implications of his father's words. "You're getting MARRIED?!?"

Lord Robert chuckled. "Half-right. Yes, I am going away, but no, I'm not getting married. How ridiculous, Robin, honestly!"

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, of course. I could have sworn you said you had wedding invitations to write, though."

"I did," Lord Robert said slyly. "I'm not getting married, you are!"

Robin felt his jaw unhinge and drop stupidly.

Robert smirked broadly at his son's gobsmacked expression. He sighed dramatically. "Must I spell it out for you, Robin? And close your mouth, you look like an imbecile. I'm joining the King's crusade in the Holy Land as the captain of his private guard. You'll be running the estate while I'm gone, with Thornton's help of course. And I've confirmed your betrothal so you'll marry before I go because … because I thought it would be lonely for you with only the servants for company. I'm sure you'll hardly notice I'm gone with your new bride about."

Robin shut his mouth with a snap. Lord Robert reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't look so shocked, son. You've had fourteen years to get used to the idea of marrying her. And if you really don't want to marry her, lord, I will, the crusades be damned! She's a looker now, she is."

He turned and entered his study, closing the door firmly behind him. Robin was left still staring at the door, his mind paradoxically so full of thoughts it was completely blank.

* * *

Lord Robert sunk into his favourite armchair, deep in thought. He really did have a hundred things to organise, but nothing was going to stop him having his evening kip of brandy. It had been a good day, he reflected, but a hard one. He had travelled all the way from Dunlock in the morning and of course, he had to make a stop to confirm his Robin's betrothal. That had been no easy feat in itself, but satisfying in the end. He smiled as he remember the conversation from this morning.

"_My lord Sheriff," he acknowledged the man seated on the throne-like chair with a large and patently false smile plastered across his face. He didn't have a great deal of respect for the sheriff – not that he had a great deal of respect for anyone except himself – but Sir Edward always seemed to him to be rather too easily persuaded. For the moment it suited his purposes, but Nottingham would need a strong leader now that England was going to war. The sheriff's and lords of England would be needed to hold the country together in the King's absence, and he was not entirely sure Sir Edward was up to the job._

"_Lord Robert," returned Sir Edward. "What brings you here, today? I heard you had business in Dunlock."_

_Was that pleasant tone of Sir Edward's just a trifle forced? So Sir Edward was not as fond of him as he made out to be. Interesting. He resisted the urge to smirk. The man was no doubt jealous of his charisma, not to mention his significantly younger years that contributed to his popularity. And he was not just more popular with the women, though that was certainly true, but with the peasantry in general. Even the nobles of Nottingham tended to turn to him rather than to their sheriff for leadership. He had thought Edward unaware or at least unperturbed by this, but apparently this was not the case after all. _

"_My business was concluded to my satisfaction, my friend," he said, smiling smoothly. The implicit 'though perhaps not to yours' was left unsaid. "I plan on leaving the county for some time – an extended holiday, if you will. I have just made the final arrangements with Roger of Dunlock, one of my travelling companions."_

"_You're leaving your estate?" asked Edward, surprised. "I thought you were fond of Locksley, Robert."_

_He shrugged. "I've been Lord of Locksley for a long time now. I hanker for different pursuits – something a trifle more adventurous."_

"_And you will leave Locksley in the care of Robin? He is young for such responsibility."_

"_He is indeed. A good point, my friend, which brings me to the reason I'm here. I believe the responsibility would be good for him, but he needs someone who can be a steadying influence on him, someone who could control his impulsive desires." _

_He paused for a moment, enjoying the dramatic effect. "Robin needs to take a wife."_

_Silence fell for a moment and the sheriff sat back in the chair, considering his words. He noted the way Edward drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair unconsciously betraying his agitation._

"_Do you have a suitable girl selected?" Edward asked finally._

_He cocked his head to one side. "Don't be so coy, Edward. My wife, and yours, agreed on a suitable girl as soon as your daughter was born. As I recall, you had no objections then."_

"_That was a long time ago."_

_Perhaps it was time to lay things out in the open – time to see how the glorious sheriff responds to the bald-faced truth. Will he have the force of personality to deal with it? Unlikely. He took a step forward, his stance not exactly intimidating, but his power and presence were unmistakable. "Let me frank. We are not close, are we?"_

_Edward sat up straighter, bristling at the bluntness of his words._

_He continued on, inexorable, "It was always Kate and Marie that were the friends, wasn't it? They were the only thing that brought us together."_

"_They were like sisters," the sheriff murmured almost to himself. _

_He smiled inside, pleased with the sheriff's reaction. He knew Edward would become nostalgic over his wife; he always had romanticised his relationship with his wife after her death. Suddenly, all the things they fought about were no longer important, and the fear that Kate was rather too close to Robert was forgotten. He himself could never bring himself to do that to the memory of Marie. He preferred to keep all that they had shared firmly tucked away in a corner of his mind. Not that he let the memory of her out very often, but when he did, late at night on those rare occasions he was alone is his bed, he wanted to remember all of her._

"_It's what they always wanted, Edward. Do you remember? Kate was so pleased to have a daughter so she could be matched off with Robin, even though you wanted a son to continue your line."_

"_You're right. It was what they wanted," Edward sighed heavily, then gave a self-deprecating snort. "I could never deny her anything while she was with us, and God help me, I still can't." _

_Too true, entirely too true._

_Edward looked up, almost pleading with him for a second. "Can it not wait for a few years though, Robert? Marian is young yet."_

"_She is of marriageable age," he pointed out quietly. Time for some more home-truths I think. "She's not your baby girl anymore, Edward. She's growing up and neither I, nor my son, have missed that fact."_

_Sir Edward shot him a short warning glance. Perhaps he had gone too far this time. Changing tacts, he quickly assumed a pleading expression. "Forgive me. I am just anxious to see the marriage go ahead. I don't know when, or even if, I will return from my travels. I would see my son married before I leave."_

"_Of course, of course," Edward murmured. "I would not have you miss your son's wedding. They must marry before you leave."_

"_Thank you, my lord. I'm truly grateful. I will be able to depart happy now, having seen my son married, and knowing my estate will be well-looked after by my son in the moderating influence of your daughter."_

_Nothing like a bit of grovelling to soften the blow of defeat. He shook his head to himself. The things one does for one's children._

"_Good, good," nodded Edward, apparently mollified. "Good day, to you then Lord Robert."_

"_I'll take my leave. And thank you again." _

_He made his obeisance and left the audience hall with a self-satisfied smile on his face. Mission accomplished. _

Lord Robert was most pleased with his manipulative skills. All it took was a gentle reminder of a dead wife's wishes, planting the thought a man's heartbreak when he misses his son's wedding, and of course, invoking the proud paternal feeling of having a well-behaved daughter. A delicate combination of provoking guilt and sympathy, with a dash of flattery added on the end. But honestly, he was surprised Sir Edward had capitulated so easily. Was the man so naïve to actually believe his daughter would be a moderating influence? A more wilful girl than Marian Lord Robert had rarely seen. She had been forever running around after Robin when she was little, sticks and leaves messing up her dark pretty hair. He smirked to himself thinking that lately, not much appeared to have changed.

Though dissimilar in looks, Marian was disturbingly like her namesake, her mother's best friend, his Marie. Marie had never been a moderating influence on _him_, that was for sure. There were those who said she was – they said she curbed his womanising ways – but in truth it had been the opposite. How was he supposed to concentrate on the responsibilities of running the estate when she was in the room, sending him _that look_ from across the table? _That look_ that told him she wanted to have him _now_ and if he didn't make an excuse to leave soon, she might just jump him right in front of everyone. They'd fought like crazy, they'd loved like crazy, and they'd _made_ love like crazy. He was constantly surprised they only had one child, considering.

Robert sighed wistfully. It had been hard, losing her. It had felt like one side of his heart had been cut out, but it had healed in time. But looking back now, he was glad to have experienced the highs of being with her and the low of losing her. He would not be the same man he was today if he had experienced nothing at all.

He hoped Robin would find the same sort of relationship with Marian. Actually, he was counting on it. Of course, he wanted the best for his son, but more importantly, Marian had the capacity to keep Robin distracted, and if what he'd heard from Much was true, Robin was going to be_very _distracted. The down-to-earth running of the estate would be left to Thornton, which suited Robert just fine. It wasn't that he didn't trust Robin with the handling of the estate, it was just that, well, he could get carried away sometimes. Truth be told, there was far too much of himself in the boy. He was charming, mischievous and entirely too charitable for his own good. Lord Robert knew he was hardly the picture of a mature responsible lord, but he'd been around long enough to know when to take things seriously, and when to push the boundaries a little … or a lot. That was the one thing Robin had yet to learn.

He'd originally intended simply to appoint Thornton as steward and care-taker of the estate only to find it wasn't possible. Robin, at eighteen, was considered to have reached his majority and could not be shunted aside without being disinherited, which even Lord Robert thought was a little extreme. He was rather proud of his ingenuous plan, actually. It left all parties satisfied. The people would have good leadership, Thornton would get to run the estate, Robin and Marian would be deliriously happy, and most importantly, he could leave for the Holy Lands with a clean conscience.

The sound of a door slamming and Robin's voice raised in anger made him pause in his thoughts. Surely, Robin had gotten over the shock now? He was after all to inherit the estate and marry the girl he's been drooling over – they were all good things, and more than enough to make up for the unexpected departure of a father, weren't they? Perhaps Robin had wanted to propose to the girl himself or something equally ridiculously romantic. Curious, he stuck his head out the study door to listen.

"Much, my head hurts like hell, my father's abandoning me, and I'm going to have to marry a hag. Leave. Me. Alone."

There was an inaudible reply followed by a loud thump. Lord Robert winced, hoping his son kicked out in anger at the wall, not the poor servant boy. It was interesting, though, Robin thought Marian was a hag? Only a couple of days ago he'd declared he was in love with her. Had they had a fight while he was gone? After all that trouble he'd gone to…

"_Anyone_is a hag compared to Marian! And for God's sake, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lord Robert jerked his head back in surprise. Was it possible Robin didn't realise he was to marry Marian? Had he managed to live out fourteen years of his life without realising he was betrothed to her? He supposed Robin was too young to remember the betrothal actually taking place, but surely, surely someone must have mentioned it to him at some point. It was practically common knowledge!

But as he thought about it further, Robert realised it wasn't commonly brought up in conversation. At first, Robin was simply too young for it to matter, and then later Robert hadn't wanted to make a big deal of the betrothal, being of the view boys should not be tied down by thoughts of marriage so early, especially if they had to wait for their arranged bride to come of age. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember ever specifically mentioning that minor fact that Robin was betrothed. Edward certainly would never have said anything; since Kate died, he hadn't heard the sheriff speak a word about it. Robert supposed he didn't even want to think about his precious daughter marrying. She was all he had left of his wife, and when she married he would be left entirely alone. He wasn't even sure the sheriff had told Marian about the arrangement.

Yes, thought Lord Robert, it was entirely possible that Robin and Marian were completely unaware of their betrothal. How ironic, then, that they should end up as sweethearts. He chuckled to himself, thinking Robin was probably out of his mind thinking he was going to have to marry some unknown girl from Dunlock. He really should go up and put the poor boy out of his misery, but the memory of his son's reaction to Much made him pause. He had no wish to be on the receiving end of Robin's anger, even if was only up until he got a chance to explain things. It wouldn't do the boy any harm to stew on it overnight, would it? It would be character building, yes, that was it. It would be good for Robin, and this mess could be dealt with in the morning when things were calmer.

* * *

Robin lay prone on his bed, his head pounding. He was not sure which hurt more, the after effects of his fall this morning or the emotional pain resulting from his entire world and all his plans for the future being turned on its end. Not only was he being abandoned by his father and being left with the responsibility of running the estate, he was going to be forced to marry some unknown girl, presumably from Dunlock. Considering, though this made his head throb harder, Robin decided the pain of the emotional variety was definitely worst.

How could his father do this to him? He wasn't ready for the responsibility of being lord of the estate; he didn't even want his father to leave him alone, but for the servants, at Locksley Manor. He'd had a taste of it already, in the few short days his father had been away on business – no doubt actually arranging Robin's marriage – and he hadn't liked it much. There had been little time for swordplay, archery and girls (well just one girl, now – Marian) and the lack of his father's domineering presence had left the house eerily empty, despite the numerous servants still in residence. He liked things just fine as they were, with few responsibilities. How come his father got to have the adventurous path, anyway? Wasn't it the son's prerogative to go off and seek adventure rather than the father's? Not that he'd seriously considered joining the crusade, but he didn't want to suddenly be left in charge of the estate.

He certainly wasn't ready to marry this girl from Dunlock; he didn't care who she was. Fourteen years to get used to the idea, his father had said! Well, it might have helped if he'd actually seen fit to mention that minor little insignificant thing called a betrothal! Robin couldn't believe his father had been so cruel, or was it simply neglectful? Then he groaned and put his hands over his face. Actually it sounded exactly like the kind of thing his father would do. Things like that simply never entered his mind if they didn't affect him directly.

His father and Much kept on harping on about the fact the Dunlock girl was supposedly pretty. Was that supposed to make him feel better? It only made him grumpy at the insinuation that Marian was not the only pretty girl in England. And did they think he was so superficial that he would only care about how she looked? There would be no matching Marian's spirit and sense of adventure. There was no-one just like Marian; no-one could capture his attention like she did.

Robin rolled over and thumped his pillow in frustration. Just when he finally realised Marian was the one for him, he was being taken away from her. Why, why, had he been so stupid not to tell his father it was Marian he was in love with? Then if his father was going to insist he marry before he left, then it could have been her. Of course, knowing his father it probably wouldn't have made any difference. And there was not a damn thing he could do about it now anyway. Short of drastic measures, that is. _God help me, those drastic measures are looking pretty good right now._


	6. Revelations

**Thanks again people :-) Here is chapter 6 ... the last update for a while I'm afraid ... but don't lose heart there will be a new chapter eventually (probably about 10 in all)**

Chapter Six – Revelations

Marian awoke to a soft scraping sound at the door to her chamber in Nottingham castle. She froze at the unfamiliar noise. The sound came again, and Marian forced herself to move. Grabbing her sharpened hair pin from the table next to her bed, she crept towards the door. She took up a position just to the right, and a moment later it swung quietly open.

The intruder had just enough time to take one step into the room before finding himself face first against the wall, one arm twisted up painfully behind his back. He twitched then stood stock still as Marian pressed the cold sharp blade against his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream for the guards," hissed Marian in the intruder's ear.

"Marian! It's me!" gasped out Robin fearfully.

Marian released her hold on Robin's arm and stepped back slowly.

"Gods, Marian, you can be scary when you want to be!" Robin turned round to face her with a grin, still panting slightly.

Marian was not amused. "Robin, you cannot be here! Why I shouldn't scream for the guards?"

"Marian –"

"Robin, I'm serious. If my father catches you, the penalty will be far worse than simple grounding for a month. You could be packed off to some distant county – if my father decides to let you live."

"I know, I know. But there's something I have to tell you – I had to see you," Robin said earnestly, almost desperately.

"That's very sweet, but could it not wait until morning when it does not put your future at stake?" Marian asked, exasperated.

Robin reached out and grasped her hand, falling to one knee. "No, Marian, it could not."

Marian tried half-heartedly to pull away. "Robin, what are you doing?" she whispered, but it was not a question, not really. She knew what was coming, but she could not believe it.

"Marian, will you marry me?" Robin asked, gazing straight up at her. His deep blue eyes pleaded with her own, begging her to just say yes.

Somewhere in the back of Marian's mind a practical voice questioned his motives, asking why even something as important as this couldn't wait until morning. But that thought was drowned out by the voice that screamed YES, YES over and over, telling her this was what she'd been dreaming of, this was all she'd ever wanted.

"Yes," she said smiling shyly. "I will."

Looking extremely relieved, Robin stood up quickly and swept her up in to an exuberant hug.

"Robin," she giggled, the sound slightly muffled against his shoulder. "Put me down!"

He set her feet back on the ground obediently, then kissed her softly.

They kissed again, this time with more passion. The sweet pressure of his mouth and tongue – oh his tongue – made Marian squirm with guilty pleasure. When Robin finally drew back, they both stood for a moment staring at each other, gasping for breath.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair as if trying to concentrate. "Well, you should get some things together – not more than you can carry on a horse, mind. We won't be able to take much."

Marian stared at him in confusion. "Robin, what on earth are you talking about?"

It was Robin's turn to look confused. "We have to … it's the only way …"

At Marian's continued blank look, he put his head in his hands. He peeked out through his fingers and asked plaintively, "You mean you didn't know either? You still don't know?"

"Robin – don't know what?!"

Robin sighed and dropped his hands dejectedly. "Apparently, I've been engaged to a girl from Dunlock for fourteen years. My father told me today I'm to marry her before he leaves for the Holy Land on the King's crusade."

Marian stared at him, horrified, and Robin turned away. He couldn't face the mixture of shock, disappointment and betrayal in her eyes.

After a moment he looked back at her, miserable. "He said it like it was common knowledge. I thought you would have known…"

"Well, I didn't!" she said loudly. "Do you think I would've acted the way I have around you if you'd been engaged to someone else! Do you think –"

"Marian," Robin interrupted nervously. "Someone might hear…"

"I don't care! I can't believe you – you – you made me an offer …" Marian's voice trailed off in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Marian. I thought you knew and I just couldn't stand the thought of marrying anyone else!" he said. He bit his lip and then said all in a rush, "Please, I have to ask now that you know. Will you come with me anyway? Don't think about it; just say you'll come with me!"

"Robin."

"We can go to … Scarborough, or … or London, or wherever you want. Only please say you'll come with me. Please, it's the only way we can marry and be together!" Robin begged frantically.

"Robin, stop it! I said I would marry you, but there is no way I would ever elope with you!" she said forcefully. "Never ever!"

"Marian, please!" he begged. He reached out and tried to grab her hands again, but she shook him off angrily.

"I said no, Robin of Locksley!" Marian screeched. "Now get out of my chamber and leave me alone!"

He opened his mouth to protest further, but Marian brandished her hair pin at him threateningly. "Leave. Now," she said flatly.

"But I love you!" Robin said desperately, still standing his ground.

Marian blocked out his words and she abandoned the hair pin to shove him towards the door. She made to let go of him but Robin was quick enough to grab hold of her nightgown.

"Marian, look at me. I love you," he said. He held her close against him, ignoring her struggles to free herself.

"Robin, let go of me!" she said, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"You're not listening to me!"

"Let me GO!" she shouted, thrashing wildly in his grasp. In the struggle, he managed to get her head into position so that she met his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU!" he screamed at her, his face just inches from hers.

Marian halted her resistance at the sheer emotion of his declaration. A moment of silence followed, broken only by the ragged gasps of their breath.

"I –" Marian started to reply, but the sound of running footsteps and her father's voice in the distance ("Marian!? Are you alright?") interrupted her.

"Love has nothing to do with it," she whispered fiercely and stepped out of the circle of Robin's arms as Sir Edward, Sheriff of Nottingham, came striding over followed by a pair of castle guards. Robin had just enough time to flash her a hurt look before Sir Edward was upon them.

* * *

Sir Edward looked quickly between the two of them, sizing up the situation; Marian looking a little shaken but defiant, and Robin too frustrated to be scared of being caught. Edward struggled to control his outrage as he realised Robin must have tried to charm his way into Marian's chamber now that they were engaged. He was not a violent man by any means, but never had he had the urge to punch someone as much as he did Robin now. _How dare he! How could he do that to Marian!_

Marian made an effort to control a sob and Edward took a deep breath and turned his attention to his daughter – she was the one he needed to be thinking of now. He went to take her in his arms and comfort her, but she pushed him away, saying sharply, "I'm fine, Father."

Edward stepped back obligingly, but he could not deny he was hurt by her refusal to be comforted. _ I should have made sure she was protected better_, he thought guiltily. _I shouldn't have encouraged her to be so close to Robin; I should've realised his attentions were more than brotherly. _Through it all though, he had to allow himself a small smidgen of pride for Marian, who must have firmly rejected her would-be paramour. He sent a meaningful look towards Marian, trying to convey the pride and respect he had for, but he was not sure she understood. He sighed softly; he would have to talk about it later. For now, there were other things to deal with.

"Robin, I thought better of you, young man. I thought you would show more honour," he said quietly, while the boy hung his head. Edward knew a few of the tricks of parenthood; sometimes disappointment was a more effective deterrent than anger. And it was true; Edward was disappointed. In fact, he could hardly believe Robin would attempt such a dishonourable endeavour as a night-time visit to his fiancée's chamber. Surely he must know what it would do to Marian's reputation! Of course, Robin had always been one to toe the boundaries, but this time he had well and truly crossed the line.

"I'm sorry, sir," Robin said hoarsely. "I just couldn't – I just love her so much."

"Forcing your way into a lady's bedchamber against her will is not way to show your love!" Sir Edward said heatedly. The way Robin just_admitted_ to his lack of self-restraint set his nerve on edge. To be sure, self-control and discipline wasn't something all men possessed, but Edward knew well enough it was not something to _proud_ of.

"Well, what other way did I have!" retorted Robin furiously. "We are hardly going to be allowed to spend time together now are we?!"

"Talk sense, boy! You're treading on dangerous ground here. You've just put your engagement in jeopardy, so don't make it any worse," Edward said sharply.

"You don't have anything to do with my engagement!" yelled Robin scathingly. "But, oh how I wish you could call it off! I don't want the Dunlock girl; I don't want to marry anyone my father picks out for me. I want to make my own choices and not just be a puppet for my father!" Robin took a deep breath and continued on raggedly. "No-one asked me what I wanted; no-one thought that I might like to choose my own future. I just want a bit of control over my own life!!!"

Sir Edward listened to Robin's ranting, shocked and worried. What was wrong with the boy? Had the fall from the horse knocked the sense out of him? Dear God, would it be permanent? Edward took a step backward as though Robin's 'affliction' could be catching and pulled Marian with him, away from the danger. She, too, was staring at Robin, but, Edward noted with surprise, it was more of a dawning realisation than simple shock. Marian then transferred her gaze to him, as if he were suddenly more interesting than the ranting of an old childhood friend.

"Father," she said nervously. "What engagement?"

Edward looked at his daughter guiltily. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell her about her engagement yet. He'd been lying awake trying to think of the best way to tell her when he'd heard all the commotion. Well, there was no help for it now, he'd just have to spit it out.

"Marian, I'm sorry, this is not the best way for you to find out, but I suppose it doesn't matter now, anyway – I won't force you to marry a madman," Edward said, stopping for a moment to take a deep breath. "Earlier today I promised your hand in marriage to Robin of Locksley."

"What?" whispered Robin, his face a picture of stunned surprise. "I don't believe it!"

Then he was flying across the small space that separated him from Marian, wrapping her up in a gigantic bear hug. Edward could only stare, shocked once more, as Marian simply laughed and returned the hug.

"We've been such fools, Robin," she said, stroking his face affectionately.

"Marian!" cried Sir Edward. "Come away from him! He's not in his right mind!"

Robin and Marian tore their eyes away from each other to stare at him, each clearly thinking _he_ was the one that had gone mad.

"Father, Robin's not insane," Marian said finally. "He – and I – have just been a bit confused."

"There's been a giant misunderstanding," Robin added. His tone darkened, "Starting with my father…"

Edward looked at the pair sternly. He did not enjoy being made to look like a fool by anyone, even if it was only his daughter. "You will tell me everything then, Robin of Locksley. And you may take your hands off my daughter while you do so."

Edward gained a small measure of pride back as Robin stepped away from Marian, suitably chastened. However, he then listened with increasing guilt as Robin told him the whole story of how he had come to believe he was engaged to a mysterious girl from Dunlock. It was his own fault in some ways – well, Lord Robert's mainly – but he himself was guilty of not being honest to his daughter. If he hadn't been so closed up about her eventual marriage, none of this confusion would've happened. And, he thought sourly, Robin wouldn't have felt the need to come traipsing into his daughter's chambers in the middle of the night.

"Well," he said finally, as Robin drew his story to a close. "Since Robin turns out to be of sound mind after all, and providing you two have no objections, it seems the engagement is back on again."

Edward fought a pang of loss as Marian smiled radiantly when Robin reached out and squeezed her hand.

"We have no objections," Robin answered for the both of them.

"Very well," Edward said curtly. It was hard to see your daughter give her heart to another, to know that you were no longer the most important person in her life. Deep down, of course, Edward knew Robin would do well by her, but that did little for the selfish thought in the back of his mind that he would be left all alone, with no-one depending on him anymore, no-body needing the comfort of his love. Edward sighed; the thought that Marian didn't need him anymore made him feel suddenly old and tired.

"Arrangements for the wedding can begin tomorrow morning; it's far past the time we should've all been in our beds," Sir Edward said pointedly.

Robin recognised his cue to leave. "Ah, of course. Sir Edward. Lady Marian."

Robin turned her hand over in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gallantly. "Until tomorrow."

Edward clenched his jaw. Nothing, nothing would ever take away Robin's mischief. He definitely wouldn't be trusting him alone with Marian until they were safely married. Still, Edward could get one back on him this time.

"Oh and Robin? I'll be inviting my sister, Lady Miriam, to assist with the preparations. I'm sure she'd also be delighted to act as chaperone."

"Of course," replied Robin, smiling sourly as he turned to leave.


	7. Dinner Party

_Hi people! Really sorry for the very long break, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Reviews are much appreciated :-)_

Chapter Seven – Dinner Party

Robin glared at the shirt lying on his bed. He had just emerged from a soaking in the hot tub. Yes, he'd actually bathed - at Marian's specific request – and well, there were few things he wouldn't do for her, but it had taken a fair amount of wheedling on her part to get him to agree to her request.

The door burst upon and Much burst on, going slightly red at the sight of Robin, still dripping wet and shirtless.

"I'm sure this shirt is far to fancy for a simple dinner! I don't know why you left it out for me in the first place," Robin complained before Much had a chance to say anything. "It's no different to any other time we've gone to the castle for dinner!"

"Except _this _dinner is to welcome Lady Miriam, the designated chaperone. You'll want to make a good impression, master!"

"Much, I was trying to forget about that. And anyway, I don't want this Lady Miriam to think too much of me – just think how disappointed she'll be when she finds out what I'm really like."

"But then won't she watch you and Marian all the more closely? Anyway, as I was coming to tell you," Much went on grumpily. "It's not just the Lady Miriam coming to stay! She's bringing a companion, and her maidservant, _and_ her cook!"

"There's going to be four of them?!" Robin exclaimed, horrified.

Much nodded sagely. "And they're all as old as she is, from what I've heard."

"How did you heard anyway?" asked Robin curiously. "Did you speak to Marian?"

"Er … no. I … er … was heard from Anna. You know, works in the kitchens at Knighton?" Much went even redder than before.

"Much, you dark horse, you! I didn't even know you _could _talk to girls, apart from Marian, of course!"

"It's not like that," said Much, now as red as a beetroot. "She's just a friend, that's all!"

"Mmm," murmured Robin non-commitedly, with a large smirk on his face.

Much took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, you are going to put on that shirt, comb your hair and then we are leaving."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'll comb my hair but I am _not _wearing the shirt – the collar makes me look like a trussed peacock!"

"The shirt with the collar down then?" asked Much, pleading.

"Fine!" said Robin huffily. "Hair combed, fancy shirt, no collar … and the plain belt."

Much widened his eyes at the last point, but there was nothing for it.

"Agreed," he said finally. "Now come _on_, you'll be late."

* * *

As it turned out, the Locksley party arrived far too early.

"You'll be late! You'll be late," mimicked Robin sourly. "This is your fault. Haven't you heard of the phrase 'fashionably late'?"

Much harrumphed and determinedly ignored his master, while Lord Robert gave the two of them a withering look. They were sitting on a bench in a small entry room just inside Nottingham Castle, banished from the main hall until the ladies were ready. It was an unfortunately cold spot, suffering from the lack of a fire place and the cold draughts from the door. What made it worse for Robin was that he knew Marian must be only a few rooms away from him, and yet he couldn't see her. Perhaps she was getting changed into her evening dress, he mused thoughtfully. He really, _really _wished he could see her.

A servant Robin knew vaguely came to bring them through to the parlour room, where they would mingle with the other guests to the dinner party before sitting down to eat. That was, Robin and his father would mingle, while Thornton and Much would stand at the edges of the room, ready to run any errand their masters required.

They entered the parlour, and Robin was disappointed to discover Marian was not yet in attendance. Instead, the sight of the Sir Edward listening in what appeared to be strained silence to two older ladies greeted him. The woman next to the sheriff was almost as tall as he was, but whip-cord thin. She was dressed completely in black in clothes that even Robin, with his limited knowledge of the frivolous fashions of women's dress, knew must be in style about thirty years ago.

"Young women these days!" she complained. Robin winced; he could hear the woman's piercing voice clearly from across the room. "Taking forever to pamper themselves and then flaunt themselves to young men! That won't impress the Lord above, will it Gladys?"

Gladys, dressed in almost identical clothes as her companion except in a toned-down charcoal grey colour, shook her head vehemently. She drew breath to reply, but was cut off when her companion, who could only be Sir Edward's sister Lady Miriam, suddenly noticed the new arrivals.

"Ah," she said in loud whisper to her companion, clearly audible to the rest of the room. "That must be the _suitor_. He doesn't look much does he?"

"Look at that collar! But he is handsome in a scruffy sort of way, I suppose," was Gladys's half-whispered reply as Sir Edward led the ladies over to introduce them. Robin felt his turning red.

The sheriff grimaced slightly, but he welcomed them with a gallant bow nonetheless. "Lord Robert, Master Robin, welcome, welcome. Allow me to introduce my sister, Lady Miriam and her companion Lady Gladys."

Lord Robert kissed the hands of the ladies perfunctorily without saying a word. He quickly turned back to Sir Edward, ignoring the ladies to the point of rudeness. Robin's father never had much to do with women unless they were young or beautiful. Robin, however, bowed deeply over Lady Miriam's hand.

"A pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies," Robin said smoothly, and straightened up with his most charming grin. "I can see I'll have difficulty concentrating on my fiancée tonight."

Lady Miriam raised her chin slightly, and looked down on him witheringly. "Flattery won't work on me, boy, my dear brother's told me all about you. I've got a job to do here, and I'm going to get distracted from it."

Robin closed his mouth abruptly which had fallen partly open in shock. He glanced towards Sir Edward, who smirked extremely uncharacteristically. No help from that quarter, then.

Swallowing his pride, Robin ducked his head and murmured, "My apologies, my lady, I understand. Although I can tell you you'll have no problems with me in regard to your duties," he added unconvincingly.

"We'll see," Lady Miriam replied ominously. An awkward silence fell.

Robin quickly looked around for some escape route. He saw Much hiding in the corner and subtly gestured him over.

"So, Master Robin, I hear you are to run your father's estates while he fights in the Crusades?" Gladys said brightly, blatantly turning the conversion away from dangerous ground.

"Err, yes, my lady. I feel fortunate my father has placed such trust in me."

"And do you think you merit that trust?" Gladys asked innocently.

"Well, I'd like to think so," Robin squirmed uncomfortably. He looked up relieved as Much finally appeared. "Ah, excuse me a moment ladies."

He roughly pulled Much over to the side the room and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked worried, and his face was set in a grim line.

"What's the matter, master? Is something wrong with Marian? Where is she?" Much asked worriedly.

"It's worse than we thought, my friend," he said sadly, while ignoring Much's questions. "They're absolute _harridans_! They won't let me get away with anything!"

Much rolled his eyes, relieved that nothing serious was the matter. "Well, lucky it's only a month until you marry, then."

"Much!" Robin said scandalised. "A whole month, exactly! And where's your sense of adventure? Your daring?"

"I think you got my share, to be honest, master," said Much.

Robin continued on if Much hadn't spoken. "No, my friend, this means war against those ladies. And I think we should start right now, you know, set the tone and all. Right, you provide a distraction and I'll –"

"Hang on, no!" Much interrupted. "I make enough of a fool out of my self without even trying! I don't want to do it on purpose!"

Robin laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's why you'll be perfect! No-one will suspect a thing! Just bring me a drink, then arrange to spill it all down Lady Miriam's front."

"No! I'll get you a drink and then you can spill it on her!" Much said, but Robin had already made his way back to the small group of lords and ladies. Robin was getting a few curious looks for the party, who were evidently wondering what the whispered conversion was about. Lord Robert though simply glared at his son, clearly not happy about having to continue the conversation on his own.

Much sighed and hurried over to one of the castle servants. Still grumbling under his breath, he took a drink off the man's tray without so much as a by-your-leave. The servant, a young man about twice as wide as Much and half again as tall, hissed back at him, "Just what do you think you're doing!? Get your own drink for your master!"

"Err, sorry, err, gotta go now," Much whispered, hurriedly backing away with the drink still clutched in his hand. The glare the servant was giving Much sent him scurrying back to the small party. As he reached Robin and held out the glass of red wine, he cast a fearful glance over his shoulder, and in doing so managed to trip over his own feet. He came crashing down, spilling the fine red wine all over Robin's fine shirt. Robin leapt back, horrified. After he recovered slightly, and pulled Much up off the ground by his collar. "Will you watch we're you're going next time, idiot!"

"Sorry, master. I didn't mean to!" Much whined in reply.

Robin leant closer so the others couldn't hear. "Not quite what I was intending, but impressive acting Much, I must say. And you'll be scrubbing this shirt until there is not a mark on it, do you hear!" he finished loudly for the others' benefit. "Now, if you don't mind, my lord sheriff, could duck off and clean myself up?"

"Yes, of course, my boy. Thomas here will show you." Sir Edward beckoned over the servant Much had swiped the drink off. Robin looked up at him nervously.

"This way, master," Thomas the servant said gruffly.

* * *

Robin followed Thomas into the main part of the castle, and he was soon presented by with a small basin of water and a selection of fresh shirts to choose from. Robin dismissed the servant as soon as he was able, who left rather doubting his charge would be able to find his way back. Luckily, the altercation with Much had not left him particularly disposed to be of service.

Grabbing a shirt – this one with no collar at all – and pulling it roughly over his head, Robin poked his head around the door and set off in search of Marian. He walked quickly along the corridor that would lead him back to the main hall; Marian would have to go that way to attend the dinner. Reaching the doors that led to the main hall, but still seeing no sign of Marian, Robin loitered uncomfortably in the passageway. After a few minutes, Robin had almost decided that Marian must have gone in already, when he heard voices echoing from around the corner.

"My lady, it would be more proper if fixed it in two plaits."

"Will you just leave it, Elisa! My hair is fine!"

Robin grinned at the sound of his fiancée's voice. All of Marian's servants had to learn to do things her way; this one must be new to still bother arguing with her. When the footsteps finally turned around the corner, Marian and her servant stopped dead. Robin stepped forward smoothly and bowed over Marian's hand. "My lady."

"My lord," Marian returned with a smile.

"Who are you?" interrupted the servant Elisa rudely.

Robin looked down at her. She could have been his grandmother's age, for God's sake! What was Marian doing with a handmaiden like that! "And who are you?" he asked incredulously, although he had a sneaking suspicion he knew.

Elisa drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't much, and replied, "My name is Elisa, most recently handmaiden to Lady Miriam, and now in the service of Lady Marian."

"Well, Elisa, not that it's really any of your business, but my name is Robin of Locksley, son of Lord Robert Earl of Huntingdon, and I am here to escort my fiancée to dinner." With that, he took Marian's arm and waited expectantly for Elisa to open the door to the great hall. Elisa, however, did not move a muscle. Robin sighed and kicked the door open himself before walking through with Marian.

"You were always one to make a grand entrance," Marian remarked softly to Robin seated next to her. It was a hard-won position; as they were being shown to their seats Lady Miriam had tried to insinuate herself between the couple but Robin overcame that obstacle with a deft bump and a slightly unseemly haste to sit down.

"Oh?" Robin smirked slightly. "Your entrance would have been rather grand anyway, Miss-sorry-I'm-late-I-had-to-fix-my-hair."

Marian punched him lightly under the table. "Not my fault. It was that –" Marian had to stop herself using words unbecoming for a lady, especially at the dinner table, " – that new maid. She wanted me to have my hair in child's plaits! And she wouldn't help me fix it any other way, so I had to do my own."

"It looks beautiful," Robin said, and he meant it. He grasped her hand where it still rested under the table and stroked it softly. Marian felt a sudden rush of love and affection for him, amazed by how gentle he was beneath his joking, flirtaceous exterior. She squeezed his hand in return and allowed her hand to rest gently on his lap. Robin smiled at her and then rolled his eyes as Lady Miriam on his other side claimed his attention for another uncomfortable conversation. Suddenly feeling mischievous, Marian slid her hand out of his grasp, caressing his leg. Robin jumped slightly, but managed to continue the conversation. Marian watched in delight as his face went redder and redder, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"What on earth is the matter, young sir?" Lady Miriam asked, rather alarmed at Robin's change in behaviour.

"Nothing, nothing," Robin demurred. "Perhaps a sip of wine will fix it."

Robin grabbed his goblet and took a large swig. "Ah, that's better," he remarked casually as he put his hand back beneath the table. This time his hand crept over to Marian's side, resting on her knee. Marian drew a sharp breath as the warmth and weight of his hand sent pleasurable tingles down her spine. Growing bolder, she moved her hand up slightly higher on his leg, and was rewarded by his moving onto her thigh. Robin was sweating now, and he took another gulp of wine with his other hand.

"Why did you use your right hand then?" Lady Miriam suddenly asked Robin sharply. Robin simply shrugged and answered, "No reason."

He removed his left hand from Marian's leg to claim the glass, but not before giving Marian a sharp pinch. Marian jumped and yanked her hand back from Robin's leg, muffling a small shriek.

"Use some table manners, will you?" Lady Miriam eyed them both suspiciously. "And in future, keep your hands where I can see them."


	8. Engagement

Finally posted this, which will be the last chapter. There was going to be further chapter but my inspiration has died I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll accept this final chapter as consolation.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Engagement

Lord Robert of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon rose from his seat at the head of the banquet table set up in Locksley's main hall.

"My friends, lords and ladies, thank you all for coming. As many of you will know, my son Robin and the daughter of my good friend the Sheriff, Sir Edward of Knighton, the Lady Marian of Knighton, have been intended for each other since Marian was born. That time has passed so quickly to me; it seems only yesterday they were annoying little anklebiters always running amuck and disrupting my work…" he paused for a moment, considering.

"Actually, that's probably because it was!" The audience laughed dutifully. Lord Robert was a popular man, but once he got stuck into the wine flagon, his penchant for bad jokes shone through in earnest.

"No, the truth is our children have grown up. And I'm sure you'll all agree that it's high time their engagement was made official."

There were more chuckles from the audience, this time in earnest. Rumours of the antics of the young couple in the last few weeks had spread, despite Sir Edward's tireless efforts to control the pair - and suppress the gossip. Seated to his father's right, Robin grinned wickedly. Marian, next to him, at least had the good grace to blush. Sir Edward's smile turned slightly wooden. The implied slight to his daughter's reputation had not gone unnoticed. It was also common knowledge that he thought Marian, just shy of her fifteenth birthday, was too young to enter into an official engagement. Only Lord Robert's wish to see his son married before his departure to the Holy Lands, aided by constant badgering by Marian, had convinced him to allow it.

"I propose a toast!" shouted Lord Robert to make himself heard over the noise. "To Robin and Marian!"

He downed the entire wine goblet in one gulp.

"To Robin and Marian!" the audience echoed, copying Lord Robert's gesture with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Sir Edward looked faintly disgusted at this display of voracity, but the couple in question did not notice. They had eyes only for each other as they symbolically linked arms to drink. They were both rather flushed with wine already; Robin had insisted they practise the gesture several times before the rest of the guests arrived. It would not do to get all tangled up at the critical moment, he had said with a perfectly straight face. Marian, ever the willing accomplice, had concurred.

Sir Edward made the next toast. He rose from his seat and looked at Marian fondly. "To my darling daughter. I know you think I've been overprotective at times, but I only ever wanted the best for you. May you have great sex –" Sir Edward stopped, horrified, at his slip of the tongue. A shocked silence crept over the crowd which was shortly broken only by a loud guffaw from Lord Robert.

"Good lord, Edward," he laughed. "You tell it like it is, don't you! Didn't think you had it in you!"

Emboldened, the crowd joined in the laughter and a nervous tittering arose in the hall.

"Success, I meant success – in your marriage!" spluttered Sir Edward loudly, trying to drown out Lord Robert and the noise of the crowd.

Robin smirked widely and raised an eyebrow at Marian over their glasses of wine as she blushed prettily. The toast over, Marian unlinked her arm a trifle reluctantly. Robin noticed, and let his hand dangle by his side under the tablecloth which she grasped gratefully. Sir Edward, on Marian's other side, narrowed his eyes. Marian's chaperone, Lady Miriam, had warned him to keep Robin and Marian's hands in view at all times.

He tapped the table lightly to claim Marian's attention. "Hands, please."

It was not a request. Marian rolled her eyes and deliberated deposited her and Robin's linked hands on the table in full view.

Sir Edward glared. Marian glared right back.

Robin resisted the urge to smile; it was plain to see where Marian's stubbornness came from. _Still, it's probably not best to push things so soon. _He gently disengaged his hand. Marian, however, would have no such thing. She turned her glare on Robin, and snatched his retreating hand back into hers. Robin sent his best apologetic look towards the fuming Sir Edward. This time it was a real effort to control his smirk, but he managed somehow. After all, it didn't hurt to cultivate the 'who-can-argue-with-her' defence for a time of future need.

************

The music started up and Robin led Marian onto the makeshift dance floor in the Locksley's main hall. It was a slow piece; and the pair relished the opportunity to hold each other in their arms. Robin stepped close to Marian, so that his chest brushed against hers. One arm snaked around her waist to rest firmly on the small of her back, while the other grasped her hand tightly. Marian's other hand slipped around his shoulder to rest on his shoulder blade.

They revolved slowly on the spot; lost in each other's eyes. Robin leaned closer and murmured in her ear, "Your father is glaring at us. I swear I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my back."

Marian twisted slightly look over Robin's shoulder at her father's infuriated expression.

"I don't care what he thinks," she whispered back. With that, she took a small step towards him and pressed herself firmly against his chest. Robin tightened his hold and smothered his laugh in her hair.

Robin glanced up again at Sir Edward. "Now, he looks like his eyeballs are going to pop out."

Marian stifled her giggles with difficultly then observed, "_Your _father, on the other hand, is just smirking at us!"

"He's probably caught between laughing at Sir Edward's eyeballs, and staring at your wonderfully revealing red dress."

"He is not!" she said indignantly. "Lord Robert would never … And my dress is not _that_ revealing."

He laughed, "Fine, your slightly revealing red dress. It's true about my father, though. He's incredibly jealous of me!"

"Truly?" she sounded surprised.

"Mmmm," he murmured into her hair. "My father is still young, you know. If I recall rightly, Sir Edward was older when he married your mother, who was only 16. And it's been nearly five years since Mother died; my father's been very lonely…"

He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "You being my step-mother would be … interesting…"

"Stop it, Robin! It's not funny!" Her eyes widened warningly.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly. A moment later, the grin was back, pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Marian sighed, exasperated. "You're impossible!"

"But you love me for it, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

They shared a smile. Marian leaned forward to rest her head on Robin's shoulder, content to feel safe and secure in his arms. She was lost in the music and the comforting security of his arms.

The music faded away as the musicians finished their piece. Sir Edward came hurrying over to claim a dance with his daughter. She still wrapped in Robin's embrace, unaware that music had stopped.

"Marian."

She looked up surprised and finally realised the piece was over.

"Spare a dance for your poor father, will you? I'm sure Robin will not miss you for one dance."

His words were joking, but his tone was most decidedly not. He glared at the two of them, as Robin relinquished his hold on Marian and handed her over with a mocking flourish.

The next dance was a lively one. Marian was grateful, as it gave little opportunity for talking. She had no wish to listen to her father berate her for her forwardness with Robin. After all, he was _old_, not like Lord Robert, and had probably forgotten what it felt like to be young and in love. Sometimes, Marian doubted her father had ever been young and in love. Oh, she knew he had loved her mother; he often spoke of her fondly, with a kind of wistfulness in his eyes, but she could not imagine him feeling the kind of passion she felt for Robin.

Thinking of Robin made her automatically raise her eyes and scan the room. He was not on the dance floor, she realised, and was unaccountably pleased he had not danced with another girl. Then she spied him talking to his father up at the banquet table. They exchanged identical roguish grins. Robin glanced her way, and dropped her a cheeky wink. _Uh oh_, thought Marian, as Lord Robert rose from his seat and began making his way towards her. _Robin, I will get you for this …_

*****************

Robin was lounging by the banquet table with Much, who was stuffing yet another sweetmeat into his mouth. Marian walked over to them, fully intending to give Robin a piece of her mind for encouraging Lord Robert's attentions.

"M – ady Ma –e – on." Gulp. "I'll just … er … go now."

Possibly Much had noticed the look on her face.

"So, how was the dance with my father?"

Robin, at least, had no fear of her angry moods. He had the exceedingly irritating ability to treat everything as a joke. In fact, Marian could've sworn he took every opportunity to tease her. As he was now, she noted, taking in his slow, lazy smile. Despite the fact she knew he was provoking her, she couldn't help but rise to his bait.

"Your father has had far too much to drink! He insisted on not one, but two dances! In which he kept getting the steps wrong and treading on my toes! And I could not think of a single thing to say to him, because you, yes you, planted all of these … disturbing notions in my head!"

"Ah, but was entirely proper in his dancing? Was your father as concerned as he was when we were dancing?"

"Robin, you're my fiancé now. Aren't you supposed to protect me from behaviour like that?"

"Well, yes, but – it's my father. It's funny!"

She snorted inelegantly. "Well, lucky for you, Lord Robert was no more improper than he usually is."

Robin took her hand, suddenly serious. "I'm glad. You know, if he truly bothered you, I would be the first to –"

"I know," Marian broke in softly.

"Uh oh, maiden aunt alert," Robin said, regretfully dropping her hand. The podgy Lady Miriam had just wandered over to them, staring pointedly at their linked hands.

"You have an unseemly number of female relatives staying with you, you know that, don't you?" muttered Robin under his breath, before exclaiming, "M'lady Miriam! How nice to see you. So glad you could make it tonight."

Marian whispered to Robin, "I don't know where Father dug them up from – I barely know most of them. I'm just glad 'Dear Aunt Miriam' is hard of hearing."

"What was that, dear?" asked Miriam loudly.

"Oh, I was just saying to Robin he must ask you for a dance. I promised Much a dance, and that leaves Robin without a partner." She smiled sweetly at Robin, who looked aghast. "Excuse me, Robin, Aunt Miriam."

**********************

Marian hurried over to Much, who was on his way to the kitchen.

"Much, I need you to dance with me!"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. Marian said hastily, "I made Robin dance with Aunt Miriam because he was being so rude, but I think Lord Robert will ask me to dance again if I don't have a partner!"

"But, but I can't dance with you! You're a noble, and I –" his face became slightly desperate. "I'm supposed to be serving guests!"

"You will be serving me," Marian replied. "And besides, I didn't notice you serving before when you were stuffing yourself with Robin. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

"No!" Much said more loudly than he intended. Marian turned back to look at him, surprised. Softening his voice, he continued, "I can't dance like that."

"Oh, Much, don't worry some much! It's no different to the barn dances in the villages."

"No, I mean I can't dance at all!"

Marian stopped and looked back at him blankly.

"Well, I've never been asked to dance before – how am I supposed to know how to do it?"

"Oh, Much, you're supposed to be the one doing the asking!" she exclaimed. She could not believe that Robin's best friend could be so clueless about girls. Surely some of Robin's charm must have rubbed off on him. She sighed, "Not to worry, I'll teach you as we go."

Nervously, Much stepped out onto the dance floor with Marian. He had never felt more out of place. At any moment, someone was sure to tell him to get back in the kitchen where he belonged. And what would Robin think of him dancing with his fiancée? He scanned the hall for Robin's face. When he found it on the other side of the hall, he did his best to convey silently that Marian had dragged _him_ out here, not the other way around. At first, Robin looked alarmed at his wild gesturing and terrified face, but after seeing Marian roll her eyes he got the message and gave Much an encouraging nod and a wink.

"Okay. Now, you place your left hand on my waist, and hold my hand with your right," Marian instructed.

Much reached out hesitantly to hold her, so that his fingertips just barely grazed her dress.

"Much, you actually have to hold me. Go on, I won't bite," she said, encouragingly.

"Um, well, okay. Like this?"

He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as he had seen Robin do. Marian jumped back hastily.

"Um, no … That's just how Robin does it …" she muttered, going red.

"Oh."

"Never mind," she said. She took his hand and placed it correctly on her waist. "Right. For you, it's one step back, two to the right, one step forward, then you spin me back to the left."

"Got it," said Much, far more confidently than he felt. He did exactly as she instructed, quite fast, it must be admitted, but he was nervous, after all. He even remembered which way was left and which was right. Consequently, he was confused when she stopped him, struggling to hold back a smile.

"Much, you know, dancing usually implies you step in time with the music."

*************

They met again after the next dance. It was a lively group dance, with everyone swapping partners. Marian was still wincing slightly from her dance with Much (who, even sober, was a far worse dancer than the drunken Lord Robert), but she joined in anyway for the chance to dance with Robin, however briefly. She finally reached Robin, who spun her round once and tugged her out of the dance. "Come on, nobody will notice us missing now."

He led her out of the hall and down the corridor, looking pleased with himself. "I convinced Dear Aunt Marian that Sir Edward has a similar interest in knitting tea-cosies – she'll be nattering to him for hours now."

"You," she poked him in the chest, "are entirely too charming for your own good."

"Is that so?" he replied, leaning closer to capture her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it, working his way from her fingertips all the way up to her wrist.

"Definitely so," Marian whispered huskily. She slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Marian melted against him; swaying forwards into the kiss. He drew back a moment to study her beautiful face. Her eyes looked up at him, filled with confusion as to why he was not still kissing her. Robin drew in a ragged breath; he found it incredibly alluring. Then, smiling, he bent his head and obliged her unspoken request.

The sound of footsteps approaching from around the corner somehow penetrated the fog that entered Robin's head whenever he was alone with Marian. He squeezed into a conveniently placed dark alcove, dragging Marian along with him. It was a tight fit to be hidden from direct line of sight of the corridor. Robin was acutely aware of Marian's chest, her thighs, her whole body pressed up against his own. Marian held her breath as the footsteps walked past. Lady Miriam's voice called out, frighteningly close to their hiding spot, "Marian, dear, where are you? Marian?"

Marian let out the breath she was holding as the footsteps retreated. "Thank the lord she's half-deaf; I swear my heart was beating so loudly."

"Mine too," said Robin, a little too quickly. _Well, it was_, he thought to himself, _but it wasn't for fear of being caught_.

Marian looked at him askance and suddenly became aware of their closeness. "Well this is cosy," she said softly.

She tilted her head sideways to allow him to kiss her. He did so, deeply and passionately. His tongue explored her mouth, gently probing. He let it trail along her jaw and down to her neck, where he nipped then sucked at her skin gently. She squirmed slightly in his arms, moaning quietly. Robin gasped as she unwittingly pressed right against his groin. She looked up surprised, then her eyes were drawn downwards as she felt his body's inevitable reaction pressing against her hip. Embarrassed, he moved to jump away from her, but she grabbed his shoulder to stop him. More footsteps echoed down the corridor, accompanied by a voice, "Master … Marian? You do realise that I will get in trouble for this if you don't turn up soon? Actually, I'll probably be in trouble anyway."

There was a rustling noise as Much checked behind the drapes of the window opposite the alcove. Marian looked up at Robin, who, blushing furiously, kept his eyes determinedly focused on the middle distance. While feeling not a little uncomfortable herself, she had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle. She so rarely saw Robin embarrassed before.

"Perhaps in the kitchen…" muttered Much from the corridor.

As soon as Much's footsteps faded into silence, Robin jumped away from Marian.

"Sorry," he muttered, still not looking at her. She laid a hand on his arm. "Don't be."

He drew in a deep breath, then nodded once, finally meeting her eye.

"We should be getting back to the hall," she said eventually. "Much _will_ be in trouble soon, and we will be in even worse strife."

"You go first. I'll follow you soon." He paused. "I just need to … to get my breath back," he finished rather lamely.

"Of course." She kissed him quickly, then moved past him into the corridor, flashing him a smile over her shoulder as she left. Robin was left leaning against the alcove wall, alone with his thoughts.

*******************

A minute later, Much came cautiously back up the corridor. Seeing Robin alone, he came to stand beside him, silently taking in his slightly dishevelled appearence.

"You knew we were there," Robin observed to break the silence.

Much shifted uncomfortably. "We have hidden there too many times as boys for me to suddenly forget about it…"

"Thankyou, my friend," Robin said sincerely, clasping Much's shoulder briefly. "Let's get back, shall we?"

After a couple of steps, Much stopped and tugged Robin's shirt straight. Exasperation tinged with envy showed clearly on his face. "Master … I shouldn't cover for you, really. She might not act it, but Marian is young and …"

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. It's just –" He paused and couldn't help but grin, "Well, that alcove is a lot smaller than it was when we used it."

"You're impossible."

*********************

"Marian, where have you been?" Sir Edward asked, annoyed. "We missed you – and Robin…"

"I was just getting a drink from the kitchen," she gestured vaguely in that direction.

Sir Edward did not look convinced. He grasped her shoulders and said seriously, "Marian, you cannot simply go missing with Robin. People will talk … more than they do already."

She put on her best innocent expression, tilting her head slightly, "Father –"

"What's that?" he interrupted, pointing at a red mark on her neck.

Marian reached a hand up and guiltily rubbed the mark Robin's teeth had left on her skin. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Just a – a spider bite."

Eyes narrowed, he brushed aside her hand and leant forward to inspect it. He jerked backwards as he realised what it was. "Is that – For heaven's sake, Marian!"

Marian looked down, flushing. Sir Edward stared at her hard for a moment. Finally, he said, "I've changed my mind. The sooner you're married, the better."


End file.
